The National Epidemiologic Survey on Alcohol and Related Conditions (NESARC) was conducted and sponsored by NIAAA. The NESARC is the primary source for information and data on the U.S. population for: alcohol and drug use; alcohol and drug abuse and dependence; and associated psychiatric and other medical co-morbidities. NESARC was designed to be a longitudinal survey with its first Wave of interviews fielded in 2001-2002 (N=43,093). During Wave 2, an attempt to re-interview all 43,093 of these respondents was made and over 35,000 respondents were interviewed. The second Wave of interviews was conducted in 2004-2005 to be followed by a new national survey to be conducted in 2011. These three NESARC surveys are representative samples of the United States population. The target populations of these NESARC surveys is the non-institutionalized household population, 18 years and older, residing in the United States including the District of Columbia, Alaska, and Hawaii. Additionally the following non-institutional group quarters housing units were included as part of the NESARC samples: boarding houses, rooming houses, non-transient hotels and motels, shelters, facilities for housing workers, college quarters, and group homes. The samples provide estimates for the nation as a whole on topics related to alcohol and drug use, abuse and dependence and their associated disabilities. The survey management and design of the 2011 large national survey on alcohol use disorders and their associated disabilities is the focus of this project and requires an organization to enhance the NESARC study, using advanced survey management and high-level skills and knowledge of psychiatric epidemiological surveys of national scope and complexity.